<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>得寸进尺 by Balepnar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298758">得寸进尺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar'>Balepnar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HDB蚂蚁搬家，搬进阿金心房</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>得寸进尺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你们从停尸房出来时候天色已暗，这里回分局还有好一段路程。你比较喜欢瑞瓦肖的夏令时，更长的白昼对你的康复计划很有好处，能让你保持更规律的作息。你坐在锐影的副驾驶，额头抵着車窗，允许自己放空思维。</p><p>戒断的影响比你想象中强烈：即使你还是拥有基本的侦探知识，明白伤痕的深度、走向对应的凶器形态，但作为哈里尔·杜博阿，你知道有什么不一样了。“你从哪里来？你感到痛苦吗？”你问道，失去灵魂的冰冷躯体没有回话——这感觉令你恐惧，似乎走在雾气里却弄丢了手电筒。</p><p>也不是没有好处：你脑中声音最近没有那么聒噪了，爬虫脑不再威胁你让你把自己吊死在挂着迪斯科球的树上，维克玛也没再嘲笑你那*通灵*般的尸检技巧。</p><p>“我应该让你在分局门口摆个摊，塔罗，灵摆，水晶球，你随意。我估摸着这样你反倒能更快把我車钱还上。”随迁警官一巴掌拍在你肩膀上，随手把吊人案文档丢回你桌面，全然不顾有两个信封越过桌面滑到地板。你不得不把身子探到桌下把捡起来，弯腰时右大腿扯出一阵钝痛。</p><p>“维克玛警官，”你听到后桌传来克制礼貌的嗓音，“RCM没有明文禁止在探案中使用超自然技巧。”你飞速起身给了金·曷城一个感激的目光，差点撞到了头。警督连眉头都没有皱一下：“但是我觉得，让杜博阿警探在业余时间发挥奉献精神补贴分局的损失，也是个不错的主意。”你只能故意撅起嘴哀叹，赢得了警督今天的第一抹笑意。</p><p>而现在，金，当然是在驾驶座上。在*他的*库普瑞斯锐影里，绝无第二种可能性。你们已经十多分钟没有说话了，金应该已经意识到你情绪不佳，你很感激他没有戳破这一点。你看着加姆洛克的街景化为残影掠过眼前，呼出的鼻息模糊了一小块車窗玻璃。</p><p>你的精神科医生建议你时刻观察自己的情绪，而且要有足够的社会支持——意思就是找个信任的人陪你，免得你做出傻事。所以这是个绝好的借口，让你每天带个大号帆布包搁在局里，里面装着牙刷和几件换洗的内衫，然后随时找机会提出僭越标准社交礼仪的请求——</p><p>“金，我今天可以睡你家吗？”</p><p>你的现任搭档没有被吓到，显然已经习惯了（也可能因为他是金·曷城，从容自若十级专家）。你没有刻意去记这是第几次，不过如果你想的话，你可以去数自己落在金家里的物件有多少。</p><p>首先是牙刷。</p><p>那晚重案组给警督办了欢迎会，你万众瞩目监督之下喝了两杯酸甜口味的清纯饮料，还跑去吧台擅自发明了无酒精版龙舌兰日落。散会的时候，正正微醺的维克玛犹豫着要不要按老规矩送你回家，然后突然意识到你有了新的祸害对象，跑过去不怀好意地拍了曷城警督后背，出门的时候还冲你比了手指枪，人就没影儿了。比起过于亢奋的维克玛本人，你自认自己今晚还算不上祸害，却还是对警督充满了歉意。警督今晚也没碰酒杯，说是要给你做个榜样，但你知道其实他是不想让别人开他的車，而*你*正是黑名单头号分子。</p><p>你陪他在酒吧门口抽了当天那支烟，趁最后一截烟蒂落下之前抛出那个蓄谋已久的问题：“金，我今晚可以睡你那儿吗？”警督几乎要挑起右边眉毛，但是努力抑制住了。你不敢看他，只能假装自己喝嗨了，手舞足蹈地解释道：你的公寓还没有彻底清理，不知道哪个角落还能翻出思必得，你不想半夜醒来迷迷糊糊磕几片，明天就被维克玛赶出去摆摊算命。</p><p>他用鞋底摁熄了烟头，直勾勾地看着你表演脱口秀，他知道你清醒得很。你放弃挣扎，盯着那根压瘪的烟头：“既然我们现在是正式搭档了，局里肯定也希望我们能尽快磨合。我一直想单独找个机会跟你聊聊局里的情况，虽然我记得不多……”</p><p>警督的额前落下几根碎发，逐渐升高的气温让发胶融得更快。他脱下一只手套揣在口袋，伸手把碎发向上拢了拢，又插回兜里。他眼下淤青很重，是最近在申请把锐影带过来41局的事情给累的。你又看他看得出神，被他开口吓了一激灵。</p><p>“哈里，你腿上带着伤，前几天还帮我搬了家，我认为留宿不是什么过分的要求。”他把夹克领口往外翻了翻，再过两周穿这外套显然会太热，你开始期待警督的新造型。警督又把袖子捋高到手肘：“顺便也可以再检查一下你的伤口。”</p><p>你感到热度唰地从胸口上涌，不知道为什么这个念头听起来这么具有暗示性，在马丁内斯的时候肯定还没有这种杀伤力。你张开嘴却发不出声音，能说会道完全哑火。</p><p>“警探，上車吧。”金朝你招了招手，转身迈向座驾。他后脑勺有几根头发支棱起来，可能是刚刚在沙发上蹭的，你忍住了帮他抚平的冲动。</p><p>踏进警督的新公寓，闻到一股令人愉悦的陌生香味，大概是衣橱里的樟脑丸。你的嗅觉正逐渐恢复敏锐，要归功于思必得和酒精在你血液里代谢消失已经有小半个月。你认出这是金身上神秘香气的来源之一 ——和他一起看卷宗的时候，你通常会保持毫无必要的近距离，这就是你记得他*味道*的原因。</p><p>警督给你取了一套枕头和薄棉被铺好在沙发上（你俩一起搬上楼的沙发），替你关好阳台落地窗，交待好淋浴头的用法，正当你以为他要把你留在浴室让你先洗漱的时候，他又毫无由来地把你请了出去：“警探，我想也许你可以先帮我看看几张现场照片，是我在57局留下的手尾，就在餐桌上。”他领你出起居室，你才发现他夹克和靴子都还没换。“如果你不想工作的话，还有几本汽車杂志，你可以翻翻看——”他看到你拿起一本《狂飙之家》坐下来，才难得松了一口气。</p><p>你心不在焉地翻着杂志，唯一兴趣是找有没有轮殻之类的介绍。你听到浴室门关上，响起淅淅沥沥的水声，十分钟后一个身影闪过走廊钻进对面卧室，而你有幸瞥见了一截光滑的小腿。</p><p>噢。这是你第一次见他不穿飞行员夹克和工装裤的样子。如果换作其他人，你会说这叫*逃跑*或者*害羞*；但是金·曷城不会害羞，所以警督只是还不习惯暴露自己：他有他严苛的自成体系的生活规律。在他还没准备好的时候，最好不要入侵他的私人空间。</p><p>“哈里，我先睡了，“警督的声音隔着房门变得模糊，“牙膏沐浴露你都可以用。”“好咧。”你的语气过于雀跃，起身从公文包里掏出了一只牙刷。你庆幸金不在场，否则你不知如何解释为什么要把牙刷和卷宗放在一起。</p><p>架子上只有一只漱口杯，你只能把牙刷和金的放在一起。你对两只牙刷相互依偎的姿态感到心满意足，然后发现不太对劲，又把它俩分开放在相反方向。洗漱完你发现警督房间灯还亮着，却还是放轻脚步坐回沙发。</p><p>你躺在沙发上，枕头也有香樟（金）的味道。加姆洛克中心区的街灯透过窗帘投下令人安心的柔和光线，你才想起警督没有给你检查伤口。</p><p>这是关于牙刷的故事。接下来是睡衣。</p><p>加姆洛克的夏天喜怒无常，你对天气的常识和随着维克玛的車一起沉入了海底，所以你忘了带伞。你和金挤在一把伞里，回到分局身上已经没有几处是干的。你的蛇纹皮鞋灌满水，喇叭裤腿贴在皮肤上，一点也不*迪斯科*。而金没有穿夹克，雨水把白色T恤后背浸湿变成透明，展露出纤长紧实的肌肉线条。你湿淋淋地冲回自己的座位拎出新换的行李包，掏出一件半新的汗衫递给警督。“你先换上吧。”</p><p>警督摘下眼镜用身上T恤的边缘擦干雨水，接过了你的汗衫。他从洗手间出来，换下的T恤叠好拎在手里，已然套上了你大一号的衣服——他把过长的部分扎进裤腰，显出劲瘦的腰身，然而肩膀处太宽，肩线松松垮垮落在大臂，在他身上有种矛盾的时尚感。金穿着*你的*衣服。这个认知带来的成就感堪比一次成功的弹道推演。</p><p>你庆幸局里已经没几个人了，七点之后灯也关了一半，他们不会看到金湿透的狼狈模样，而你并不介意自己衬衫下摆还滴着水。“金，我们今晚还要再看看案子吗？”你的裤脚在地面积起水迹，你还过分积极地拎着包，惹得警督投来狐疑的目光。</p><p>“案子没有那么急，警探，不过我建议我们可以先回去换身衣服。” 金·曷城是57局的王牌，当然能看穿你局促的小心思。“你的牙刷还在我家。”这话可能有两种意思，一是让你把它取走，二是给你一个留宿他家的邀请，同舟共济告诉你是第二种，它没有说错</p><p>这一晚，你光明正大地留下一套勉强算干净的睡衣裤，是你好不容易从衣柜深处翻出来的。早上班之前，你趁金在煮咖啡的时候在洗手池把睡衣搓干净，挂在起居室落地窗边。</p><p>“警探，下次洗衣服的时候拧干一点，不要把水滴得到处都是。”金翘着腿从报纸里抬头，毫无波澜地发表评价，歪头示意你过来喝咖啡。这一次，金没有躲着你了，你终于知道常年不见天日的小腿是什么模样：比手臂肤色更苍白，毛发稀疏，肌肉线条舒展，有几道发白的细长伤疤。你决定以后有机会问问他伤疤的来历。</p><p>你端起杯子，其实挺烫而你喝得太快，主要是为了从杯子边缝隙悄悄打量警督——逆光下法令纹几乎不见，充分的休息让眼下的纹路变得更不明显，脸颊更饱满，可能是水肿还没消，你恍惚间看到了35岁金·曷城。他下巴显出一圈青色，胡子长得很慢，没法留你这样的络腮胡。你放下杯子摇了摇头：金才不需要什么络腮胡。</p><p>警督还保持着读报的姿势，只是抬眼从镜框上方边缘打量你。你立刻挺直腰挪开视线，暗自把这个眼神封为继挑眉之后的第二号杀手。</p><p>这是关于睡衣的故事。</p><p>然后是浴巾，剃须刀，还有一罐全新的发胶。“别看包装这样，夏天很好用的，不伤头皮。“你大力推荐道。罐身印着姿态离奇的骷髅头，你担心会影响警督对它的好感度。没等他同意，你就擅自放进了洗手池上方壁橱里，和你新买的漱口杯一起。发胶花了12个雷亚尔，你没觉得心疼，没有什么可以报答金对你的纵容。</p><p>再得寸进尺，事情总归有个定论。</p><p>“金，我想周六可以帮你洗車。”你带着练习过三百遍的标准*笑容*拱到警督办公桌前。金扶了扶眼镜腿，没有放下手里的文档，等着你下一句话。“还有一件事儿，”你手肘撑在桌面，扭头看向让·维克玛，确认他没有注意到你：“让叫我赔他車钱，正好我公寓租期满了。我想能不能和你合租，这样可以省一大笔，而且你家离局里比较近，加班更方便——”</p><p>“维克玛警官！”曷城警督整理好衣领，起身向那人走去，你绝望地试图抓住他手腕。“杜博阿警探还欠你多少钱？”随迁警官正和朱蒂特讨论，忽地抬头看向你俩，一脸茫然：“什么？”</p><p>“警探说他还没付清库普瑞斯40的损失费，海里那辆。”警督回头，饶有兴致地看着你。</p><p>“啊，那个事儿。我吓唬他的。”维克玛抬手犀利地指向你，如果此刻你在他面前，大概会被戳到鼻尖。“让他长点记性。”</p><p>“好的，我只是确认一下，谢谢。”金转身，双手扣在身后，带着在马丁内斯看你踢邮筒的表情，等你给出解释。</p><p>“金！”你在维克玛疑虑的目光中搭上警督的肩膀，把他拐去茶水间。“我的房子真的到期了，”你突然觉得自己的衣领很紧，又对茶包上的标签产生了浓厚兴趣。“我的公寓，你知道的，有很多不太好的回忆，”你长叹一口气，终于做好准备迎接警督的目光。“我发现只有在你家才能睡得稳。如果你愿意的话，我一直睡沙发也行的，打地铺也可以。”</p><p>“你可以睡我卧室。”警督轻咳一声，避开了你炽热的眼神。“我的床是双人的，但床垫是两张单人的拼在一起。理论上算是两张床。”你不知道金·曷城的耳尖可以这么红，现在你知道了。“那么，我先去找普莱斯警长了。”他越过你身旁快步穿过走道，几乎变成小跑。</p><p>你还需要几分钟理解刚刚那句话。脑里的24个声音又被这个重磅炸弹轰醒了，争先恐后跟你道贺，你成功威胁最聒噪的那几个闭嘴。</p><p>出门时你撞见随迁警官端着茶杯进来，很难说他是不是故意的。他重重地锤了你手臂一拳：“谢天谢地，哈里尔·杜博阿的异性恋生活伴侣后继有人，我可以卸任了。”</p><p>那么他是故意的，可能还偷听到了关键词——搭档十几年，你竟然忽略了他那该死敏锐的听觉。你想纠正他关于*异性恋*的说法，却还是住嘴了。等他们以后自己发现吧。</p><p>你合上文件夹关掉台灯，没忘记带上行李包。下次该换成行李箱了。</p><p>你推开車库大门，发现警督正靠在锐影旁，左手捧着笔记本，右手夹着一支烟。他循着脚步声看向你，没有犹豫就把烟灭了，即便还剩大半根。他打开副驾車门，接过你的行李包丢在后座。你关上車门，引擎发动声让你安心。侧面是一个微妙的角度，能透过镜片看到警督不再疲惫的双眼，他眼里有光芒闪烁。</p><p>“警探，系好安全带，我们回家了 。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>